


Plain Perfect

by officer_rue



Category: eLDLIVE
Genre: #spacelogic, Age Difference, Awkward Crush, Comedy, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short Story, Shounen-ai, Sweet, Unrequited Crush, age doesn't matter in space, also, and it's not gay if it's in space, first eldlive work in ao3 folks, so proud of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officer_rue/pseuds/officer_rue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laine is wondering whether Chuuta is an angel, a high-tech artificial creature, or just plain perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe this piece of trash is the 2nd eldlive work in ao3. smh

He's an angel.  
Or maybe a highly advanced AI. There is no other explanation. No earthling, aliens, or whatever can look that beautiful and still have a heart as pretty. No mortal creature, dead or alive, can have that kind of innocent smile. And definitely no one that dazzling would call themselves trash.

"I'm just the worst..."

And there he goes again.  
Laine found the need to sweep Chuuta off his feet, gaze into his eyes (and add that really weird shojou manga sparkle in the background just to make it more dramatic) and spend a whole day telling him how wrong he was.  
Actually wait, make it two days.

Instead, he goes for the less dramatic pat on the back,"What are you saying? You're amazing", he said, which is just 0.2% of what he actually wanted to say.

Chuuta smiled at him softly,"Thank you, chief".  
Laine smiled back," You're welcome", and whispered to himself,"I'm so gay". Chuuta seems to heard that, as he stared at the older man,"Uh, I'm sorry...?"

The man panicked,"I- uh, I said, Bae. I, um, I'm so bae". Laine mentally slapped himself. 'Dumbest excuse ever, Laine.'  
Chuuta looked at him in doubt, obviously not buying it. Thankfully, he lets the subject drop," Okay then chief, I'll be going now".

"Oh okay, no um wait!", Laine said, before calling for the boy as he was just about to turn and leave.  
Chuuta stopped and stared back at him with his shining green orbs,"Yes?".

Laine took a deep breath, a really deep one, and said,"If there's anything that's bothering you, make sure I'm the first one to know". He said, gave the boy a thumbs up and walks the other way.  
Chuuta stared in shock for a few seconds, before sprinting towards the chief and gave him a giant hug from the back."Thank you again chief", the boy whispered to his ear. His soft, black hair touches Laine's neck and the man thought of how it feels like a big fluffy rabbit is giving him a hug. He gave Laine a small smile and runs off.

Laine laughed. Nope, not even an angel can be this sweet.


End file.
